


The Curse of the Nya's

by tripleAbatteries (somewhatdecent)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, i dont even know what tag to put honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/tripleAbatteries
Summary: Mankai is suddenly under a curse that makes them speak in owo and cat puns
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Curse of the Nya's

Mankai was supposed to have their rehearsals that day, preparing for the switching of plays between troupes. All the troupes were gathered in the rehearsals room and were busy reading their scripts in silence. Izumi, who was watching over the troupes in one corner, was smiling brightly. Suddenly, Matsukawa burst into the room in a cold sweat. 

“Everynyan!!” He squealed. 

“Matsukawa?!” Izumi exclaimed.

“Thewe’s a pwobnyan!!” he yelled.

Some of the actors, who were still seated on the floor with their scripts in hand, were snickering at his speech. 

“Why are you speaking wike that..?” Izumi asked.

Izumi froze as she realized what she just said. Panic spread through her face in almost an instant.

“Mewtsukawa?! What’s happenyan??” Izumi exclaimed, cat puns rolling off of her tongue smoothly like Reni’s hair flip.

“The God Twoupe cuwsed me!” Matsukawa cried.

“This is hilarious!” Banri cackled, falling on Juza’s lap.

“Oi, get off me!! Nya bastawd!” Juza pushed him off before realizing.

“BAHAHA! Nyodo!!” Banri wheezed.

The other three troupes were staring at the autumn troupe in awe. First because the delinquents just nya-d and second because it was spreading like fucking wildfire. It was silent. No one wanted to talk in fear of making an ass out of themselves.

“You guys are getting too into the great shardine search,” Yuki said, breaking the silence.

“Says mew!” Tenma laughed before covering his mouth. 

“Nyat’s going on?!?” Sakyo ~~meowed~~ roared.

“When does this cuwse weaw off?” Tasuku muttered, not even wanting to be heard.

“Diwectow, how can we contimew wehearsals?” Sakuya pipped up.

The thought of rehearsals left everyone’s minds before Sakuya brought it up. They all stared back at their scripts with horror. They all knew Izumi was going to push for rehearsals and there was no way they could stop her. 

“Let’s contimew!! Contimew as meowrmal,” she said.

The troupes went back to their scripts, almost everyone dying on the inside. The autumn troupe, who was assigned with the great sardine search, breezed through rehearsals.

“They call nyem… sawdines.” Omi, who played Nora, said.

“Shardines?” Juza, who played Shiro, asked.

“It’s meowdines,” Banri, who played Kuro, corrected.

The troupe continued with the story despite their speech almost seemingly getting worse. They finally arrived at the part where Kuro, Shiro, and Nora meet Tama and Mikke.

“We’ve both liwed in Meow Meow Manow since we can wemembew,” Sakyo, who played Mikke, said with a miraculous straight face.

“Meow I nyanna go outside!” Taichi, who played Tama, exclaimed.

In another part of the room, the summer troupe, who had sympathy for an angel, were struggling to make their scenes emotional and serious with the cat puns and owo speak.

“Mew fool Michael! Loving a hooman will only bwing mew hawm in the end…” Kazunari, who played Raphael said.

“I don’t cawe, I just nyanna see her happy…” Misumi, who played Michael, replied.

“So, mew nyant to help a hooman woman?” Tenma, who played Metatron, told Michael.

“Mew have to deshend to the wealm of man,” Tenma continued.

“Is that pawsible?” Misumi asked.

“Michael, the one in chawge of that girl is meow,” Yuki, playing as Uriel, said

They arrived at the part where Michael descends to the human world where he met Doctor Philippe. After their experience with the great sardine search, they were used to the stupid cat puns. 

“This awea isn’t open to the pawblic! Do mew have business with her?” Muku, playing the doctor, said.

Meanwhile, the winter troupe, who got Alex in wonderland, were having mixed reactions.

“What mew have in intelligence, mew lack in imagination. Twy dwinking this,” Tsumugi, playing the professor and the mad hatter, said.

“The pwofessor left alweady?” Hisoka, playing Alex, wondered.

“Oh deaw! Meow’m wunning late!” Azuma, playing the white rabbit, exclaimed.

“Mrrow! That’s my favowite nyap spot!” Tasuku, playing the cheshire cat, said.

“Off with mewr head!” Homare, playing the king of hearts, yelled.

Finally, the spring troupe, who got the roman episode, were laughing every time they were supposed to act out serious acting scenes with the cat puns.

“Nyaddya got paw me, boss?” Itaru, playing Luciano, said.

“Luciano, Lansky! Mew two awe gonna be a team!” Masumi, playing Capone, yelled.

“I don’t need this butthole’s gewms!” Citron, playing Lansky, exclaimed.

They arrive at the scene where Lansky takes Luciano to see Benjamin in the hospital with many _many_ outtakes and laughter breaks. Itaru and Citron were barely holding it together while Masumi and Tsuzuru were completely done with this whole thing. Very reminiscent of the one who made this. Sakuya, however, was focused on his role.

“Hai! I’m Benjamin. Mice to meet mew!” Tsuzuru said.

Finally, Lansky and Dewey’s scene comes and it was time for villain Sakuya to arrive.

“Mew can’t lead both the Meowfia and the cops awound fow long,” Sakuya said.

Overall, the troupes were more of a mess than normal. Them being professional actors, they finished rehearsals for that day with hopes that sleep would get rid of it. To save time and sanity, the curse didn’t disappear until after a few days. Everyone was suffering. Every. Sinlge. Person. Involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? I regret everything. Writing this gave me pain so now I'm sharing my pain by making this monstrosity public. I didn't even have the energy to proof read any of this nor did I care so,
> 
> Good bye


End file.
